Pepper Dragon
The Pepper Dragon is a rare golden hybrid of the Fire and Plant element. Its main element is Fire. Abilities Natural Weapons The saliva and hide of the pepper dragons contains high concentrations of capsaicin, and is known to burn skin. Their teeth and claws are sharp and they aren't afraid to use them. Natural Defenses Pepper dragons are generally, too spicy to be eaten, so they have few predators. Other Abilities They are fast and agile, and also very intelligent. They are capable of talking their way out of any confrontation with a wizard. Breath Weapon Pepper dragons breathe fire which causes the air around to feel as if it is burning. It actually isn't burning in the normal sense. It burn because the high amounts of capsaicin found in the dragons saliva evaporate when breathing its breath weapon, releasing the spice into the air. Weaknesses TBA Habitat Regions Found near the western coast, and elsewhere in tropical climates, but infrequently. Preferred Home Pepper dragons reside in most mountain-side jungles. They may also be found near active volcanoes. Sheltering/Nesting Pepper dragons do not build a permanent home. Diet Pepper dragons hunt on foot or in the air and take mostly small animals. They also eat fish, some plants, and peppers and spices, usually stolen from wizard gardens. To train a young pepper dragon, you will need plenty of mango-chili-pepper lollipops. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Pepper dragons are fiery, mischievous, and audacious. They love riddles and puzzles and are excessively fond of sarcasm. They are thrill seekers and party animals (though not nearly as much as the Carnival dragon, to which it is closely related.) Social Order Pepper dragons live alone and mostly wander, but they associate with others of their kind and are known to make friends with practically any dragon species. Relationship to Wizards The pepper dragon's relationship to wizards consists mainly of raiding their spice gardens, hurling curse words at them and playing practical jokes on them. The older and wiser ones may seek out scholars to debate with them. They do this for fun and to sharpen their intellect; usually they don't believe or care about their arguments and just play devil's advocate. Pepper dragons can be very intense when debating and may set their notes, their audience, or their opponent on fire. Life Cycle Birth Unusually for dragons, the mother abandons the egg soon after laying it. The baby pepper dragon must fend for itself on its own. Infancy Baby pepper dragons are so hot and spicy that no almost predator would dare try to eat one. They immediately begin looking for food and a place to shelter until they are old enough to fight off larger dragons. Adolescence In its adolescence the pepper dragon discovers the thrill of mischief and is likely to start fights and play pranks. History TBA Magic Pepper dragons are associated with both pyromancy and chloromancy, and are strongly associated with capsicomancy. Notable Pepper Dragons *Peps (Cheelei) *Bella (Cheelei) *The First Bonded Pepper Dragon (The First Witch) *Chili (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) Wizards Associated with the Pepper Dragon * Cheelei * Professor Scoville References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Fire Category:Plant Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the West Shore